


Her Anniversary

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Stiles, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Derek, Stiles Comforts Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU: Stiles comforts Derek on a particularly bad day and the two bond over their mutual experience of loss.</p><p>- based on a hellasterek gifset on Tumblr -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com), if you want to say hi!  
> Inspired by [hellasterek](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com)'s [gifset](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/41052854654/no-one-should-be-alone-on-a-day-like-this)
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Derek heard Stiles heartbeat even before he heard the Jeep park in front of the building. He normally would have only been slightly annoyed that the human was coming unannounced, but he didn't feel like dealing with Stiles' question today. Not today.

A couple of minutes later, Stiles let himself in Derek's loft with the key the werewolf had given him several month ago. _In case of emergency_ , Derek had said. Of course, Stiles had different ideas on the meaning of 'emergency' - having questions about pixies' reproduction was NOT an emergency, dammit Stiles - . But Stiles always had different meanings for every word.

 

"Hey Sourwolf!" Stiles' voice was as annoying as ever.

 

"Go home, Stiles". Derek heard the teenager take a deep breath. He could almost imagine him clenching his long fingers into a tight fist and biting his tongue, to prevent himself from being as sarcastically rude as ever. "You shouldn't be here".

The truth was... Derek actually felt better - even if only slightly - now that Stiles was here. Even though he would never admit it, because it would mean admitting that there was something wrong in the first place. Derek didn't need people's pity. Especially not Stiles' pity.

 

"Yeah, no, totally not happening". There was something fierce in the human voice that made Derek's heart clench. Stiles had always been so loyal. Selfless. Even if he was an asshole, and god knows he was ! Such an asshole, seriously. Sometimes, Derek just wanted to... to choke hime. Preferably with his cock - because let's be honest, have you seen those sinful lips? - but with his hands, that was good too. Stiles just seemed to refuse to shut the hell up.

Derek raised an eyebrow - as he always did, Stiles took great pride in reminding him all the time that he was as expressive as Emma Watson in the third  _Harry Potter_ movie - and turned his head, catching Stiles' eyes for the first time since the human had entered the room.

Stiles was wearing is infamous red hoodie, and was watching Derek with his big, golden doe eyes. 

 

"I just wanna be left alone" Derek growled. Couldn't Stiles ever understand when he was overstepping his boundaries. Derek just wanted to brood in peace, and think about Laura, how he didn't manage to save her, how he missed her, how he missed his entire family... How he couldn't save anyone... how useless he was...

"I know". Stiles' voice teared him away from his thoughts. He looked... concerned. Like he cared. Derek couldn't stop from thinking that this was a beautiful look on Stiles' face. "But wanting to be alone and refusing to talk is kind of your default setting, which I just happen to ignore because it's stupid" the human said, moving his hands in a 'this is seriously stupid' motion. Derek's face darkened. "See! This is what I'm talking about! Look at your face Derek!"

 

To say that Derek was not prepared to deal with Stiles' criticism was the understatement of the year. He just wanted to be left alone, god dammit, was it so hard to understand? Couldn't Stiles just do what was asked of him for once in his stupid life? - this totally had nothing to do with the fact that Laura was always telling him that if he didn't smile more, he would be set on 'silent asshole' mood for the rest of his life -

"Well maybe you just annoy the shit out of me and I just avoid you so I won't give in to the urge to maim and kill you!"

 

Derek regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. It... That wasn't true. Sure, Stiles was annoying but... but the werewolf has grown found of the annoying human. He liked having him around. He wasn't avoiding him - much (only during the full moon, 'cause even if Derek was a Big Bad Alpha and was able to control himself, he didn't want to risk losing his calm around Stiles and jump the fragile human's bones)-. And he sure didn't want to kill him. Maim him a little, mew, maybe... But only in a good way. - And it was wrong, so wrong, because Stiles was seventeen -

 

Derek flinched when he saw the sadness in Stiles' eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt the teenager. He just... He just wanted, no,  _needed_ to be alone right now.

"I know what day it is, Derek."

Stiles voice was only a whisper. His big golden eyes were looking everywhere but at Derek's face. The sadness was still here but... but it was a different kind of sadness. Stiles didn't smell of hurt because of Derek's words. He smelled of hurt because of  _Derek_. Because Derek was hurting.

And this was enough to shut Derek up.

 

The werewolf gaped a couple of times at the human, who finally turned his face toward the older man, a small, private smile on his lips.

Derek heart broke at the sight. Stiles was him because of him. Stiles was here  _for_ him.

"Laura's birthday" Derek croaked, his voice heavy with emotion. It had been such a long time since someone had cared for him. It had been forever since someone  _outside_ of his family had cared for him. Suddenly, Derek felt... felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't cried for years. He hadn't even cried when he had found Laura. He had just felt... empty. And now, now, with Stiles and his beautiful smile, Derek felt the emotions rushing through his body, hurting everywhere. In every right place.

"She would have turned 27" he managed to add.

 

Stiles took a step toward the werewolf, and Derek only noticed how close he was. If he extended his arm, he could reach the human, touch the soft fabric of the red hoodie, grab it, and pull Stiles towards him. But the older man just seemed to be frozen in his spot.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone". And this is how Derek remembered, he remembered that Stiles had lost his mother, and that the was not going to pity Derek, because he knew, and he hated pity just as much as the werewolf. Stiles would never pity him because he knew. He  _knew._

All these emotions were too much. Derek felt like he was gonna drawn in them. Breathing was hard. So hard. 

And suddenly, Stiles was here, sitting next to him, linking his fingers with the werewolf's. Touching him, and caring. And this was the final straw.

 

Derek heard the sobs before realizing that he was the one making those sounds. He felt the warmth of Stiles' arm before realizing that the human was hugging him. And he heard Stiles' heartbeat before hearing the soft, caring,  _loving_ words whispered in his ear. "Shh". "You're okay". "I got you". "I'm not letting go of you". "Never". Sweet nothings that broke Derek into pieces and pulled him back together.

 

Derek stopped crying when the headache stopped healing itself. There was a wet spot on Stiles hoodie, where Derek had been crying. The werewolf felt ashamed of himself and tried to pull back, but the human stopped him, carefully, his long fingers straddling the older man's face.

"Don't... Derek, don't ever feel like you have to hide from me. Don't be ashamed of you. I'll never feel less of you because you've been crying." And carefully, Stiles ran his thumbs under Derek's eyes, massaging delicately at the werewolf's temples.

The look in his eyes was pure love, and Derek choked on air when Stiles' lips brushed his forehead.

 

They stayed like this, Derek's face between Stiles' hands, Stiles' forehead against Derek's, for a long time. The headache had vanished again, but the teenager kept delicately rubbing at the werewolf's skin.  _This is nice_ , Derek thought.

Stiles was the first to break the comfortable silence.

 

"Hey, I actually have something for you".

Derek whined softly when Stiles' hand stopped touching his face, and the teenager smiled again at him. "Give me a second Sourwolf".

He reached into his pocket, and pulled a photograph from his jeans. "I had to volunteer for the yearbook to be able to access the school's archives..."

Derek's breath caught in his throat. Was it... could it... "You hate the yearbook club..." was all he could say.

Stiles' eyes softened. "I do." He put the photograph into Derek's hand. "But I love you".

Derek's heart was pounding in his chest.  _Love_. Stiles loved him. Stiles Stilinski loved  _him_. And he had given him a picture. A picture of a basketball game where eleven people where cheering for a teenager whose eyes flashed when caught on camera. Where a young Laura Hale was holding a 'I ♥ #4' sign.  


"They didn't use it because of your eyes" Stiles said simply. Like this was random. Like Stiles' hadn't just given him the only picture of his entire family he now had. "I know it's not much but I kn..."

"I love you" Derek bursted. Stiles' eyes widened, before his smile returned, chasing the surprise. But Derek could hear the teenager's heart, beating fast in his chest.

"Why, I love you too Sourwolf!" Of course Stiles would try to joke : it was the teenager's way to deal with emotions. Derek smiled. Stiles smiled. He was happy. So fucking happy.

 

-

 

"Why did you come here today?" Derek asked later, when they were spooning on the couch, watching a movie. "Not that I'm not happy you're here" he added quickly. "I just.. I just didn't expect to see anyone."

Stiles softly smiled at the werewolf. One day, one day he would make him understand how precious and valuable he was. One day, Stiles would make Derek understand how he deserved everything and even more. But for now, Stiles Stilinski just smiled and, pressing a soft kiss against the werewolf's cheek, simply said :

"No one should be alone on a day like this".


End file.
